


The Library

by santabibi



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Floor Sex, Horny Teenagers, Library Sex, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Second Time, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santabibi/pseuds/santabibi
Summary: The sexual tension becomes too much when Emma and Julian are alone in the library and smut ensues.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) it's a pity how little Jemma smut we have in the fandom so I am here to fix that!!

XXX  
Xxx  
Emma had always admired Julian's hands. The way they would paint each strand of hair with great precision when he was focused, the way his hands would pat his siblings' hair and flip pancakes with the spatula gripped oh so casually between his long and tanned fingers.  
Right now she was sitting across from him in the library where they were both scanning through some books and taking notes for a report they had to write for their classes with Diana. The problem was, however, was the fact that Emma was horny and couldn't focus on the small text on the old books, so she had decided to look around and take a break for a few minutes. She was looking out of the window that was placed right above Julian's shoulder and her eyes kept focusing on Julian instead of the view of the beach. He was wearing a washed out tank top that matched the color of his eyes and the movement of the muscles was very visible because of the lack of sleeves. He still seemed focused on his work and not aware of Emma's lingering gaze.  
Emma looked at his face from underneath her eyelashes, her head still bent to give the impression of being busy. Julian had his tongue ever so slightly out and a few of his sea salt curls were falling to cover his forehead.  
Calm down, said Emma to herself. You guys had sex once. He has been a distant douche since. It doesn't mean you get to think about how it would feel to have his fingers all over your body again. Inside you, maybe.  
Deciding that thinking about it only made it worse, she made a very Emma decision, as Christina would say. Reckless.  
She leaned forward and reached her hand to the few falling curls on his forehead and pushed them back. Julian's eyes met hers. They hadn't touched beyond what was necessary since the night on the beach. It felt like years ago and yet still like yesterday. She could still hear his groans in her ears.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, but his face was unreadable. It felt weird to not know what her parabatai was thinking. The knowledge of them being parabatai was not on Emma's giving-a-shit-about list, not when her hand was still lingering in his hair. She pulled it back slowly, and couldn't believe how stupid she was being.  
"Your hair was in your eyes." She explained and only then realised that she was leaning across the table and Jules could get a very good look down the neckline of her sundress. She didn't pull back, and saw his eyes twitch to her breasts and go back to looking into her eyes in the duration of a single second.  
Emma kept giving him what she likes to call her "hot face", which included pouting ever so slightly and bending your head so that you are looking up at the person. Please, she wanted to say, take the hint. Please don't push me away. I don't know if my heart can handle it.  
With a sudden movement, Julian got up and his lips were on Emma's. His hands on the sides of her face and he was kissing her like he was drowning and she was the fresh blue sky. Emma started kissing him back and grabbed him by his hair, trying to pull him closer, but the table was between them.  
With a swift motion, Emma climbed up to the table without breaking the kiss. She was terrified that if she did, she would wake up from the dream.  
Her knees were on the table and she was taller than Julian like this, until Julian settled her on the edge of the table and Emma spread her legs so that he could come closer, closer until they were pressed up against each other. Like this, she could feel his hardened crotch against her core over the clothes, and she couldn't help smiling into the kiss. Julian smiled too, and Emma finally dared to separate their lips an inch.  
"Lock the door " she whispered.  
Julian placed a tiny kiss on her nose and went to lock the already closed doors of the library. The kids would be training until an hour or two later in the training hall two floors down and on the other wing. Still, they did not need to traumatise any children today.  
Julian came back to the edge of the table almost skipping with excitement and saw that Emma had stacked the books they were using and placed them on the corner of the table. The moment he was back they were making out again. Their tongues were rubbing against one another and their lips were caressing each other. This was calmer than the beach. The beach had been pure desperation. This was love and neediness.  
Emma tugged at the hem of his tank and it was thrown to the floor within seconds. She placed her hands in Julian's chest, his shoulders, back down to his ribs, the rigid forms of his abdomen.  
Julian began moving his hips against hers and she moaned. The feel of his hard on on her was delicious.  
Next, Julian removed her sundress and the yellow heap of fabric found a place with Julian's top. She wasn't wearing a bra.  
Jules didn't seem to be able to stop oogling at her breasts and began peppering her neck, her collar bones with kisses. Then he went on to place open mouth kisses all over the exposed skin that would turn into hickeys in a few hours while cupping one breast with his hand. Emma was moaning quietly, but she was also getting impatient. She brought Julian back up to her face to kiss him by grabbing the back of his head, and slid her hands down his body to rest them for a moment at the waistband of his shorts. Then she slid her hand inside and Julian made a noise that made Emma fill with pride. She wrapped her hand around his length and gave a torturously slow stroke and felt him twitch in her hand. She guessed that he was painfully hard now, so she pushed his shorts down and underwear at the same time and he stepped out of them, kicking them out the way.  
She looked at his penis- she hadn't been able to do that the night on the beach- and took in the impressive size, the vein running along his member and the pink tip glistening with precum. She used her thumb to spread the substance and he cursed under his breath. She gave a breathy giggle. Julian, however, removed her hand and bent his head to kiss her again.  
Then he was laying her gently down on her back and kissing down the line of her toned stomach, causing Emma to arch into his mouth. He kissed all the way down to the elastic band of her black cotton underwear and hooked his finger to the sides, and then dragged the panties down her long legs.  
Emma was breathless with anticipation. Julian spread her legs and knelt down in front of her.  
Then he licked a broad strip up her folds and Emma gasped, and moaned after he started swirling his tongue and sucking around her clit. Her hips were writhing from the pleasure and Jules stabilised her by placing her legs over his shoulders and pushing her hips down.  
"Julian, please, oh God, please don't stop." moaned Emma, and was pleasantly surprised when Julian responded.  
"Yeah? You like that, don't you? Can you feel how wet you are?" said Julian with a rough voice and Emma was sure she would melt into puddles of butter.  
She gave a loud moan and her legs tightened around his head, but he didn't seem to mind.  
Then the words came out of her mouth uncontrollably:  
"Finger me Julian, please, finger me."  
Julian didn't leave her hanging. He removed one leg from his shoulder and spread it to the side and placed it on the table to have access and then slowly dipped his middle finger into her. Emma whimpered, and started begging for more in a whispered frenzy. A few minutes later, Julian was knuckle deep in her and he was rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.  
Emma thought she might die then and there. Her mind went numb with pleasure and she was barely aware of the way her body was twitching and shaking.  
Julian kissed her again and she could taste herself on his cushiony lips, mixed with the taste of toothpaste. Jules, her Jules, brought his slick two fingers up to her mouth and she sucked them like she had wished to suck his cock when she had seen it standing proud.  
After a minute's rest, Emma looked into her parabatai's blue green eyes.  
"We should also deal with your little problem.” She said and gestured to his dick. She then sat up and stood up, her legs a bit wobbly still, and then got down on her knees.  
She could see Julian's expression change when he realised what Emma was planning.  
Emma first licked the under side of his shaft from base to tip, and then swirled her tongue around the head. Julian moaned low and sweet and grabbed the edge of the table. After giving a kiss to his tip and grabbing him by the base, she took him in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue until Jules was begging and had his hands in her messy hair. The “fuck”s and “Raziel”s falling out of Julian's lips were music to Emma's ears. When she finally took him all the way down to the back of her throat while looking up at him, Julian almost came and his hips bucked forward, causing Emma to choke and cough. Emma drew herself back, a string of saliva connecting her swollen lips to his wet cock.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” asked Julian with genuine concern. Emma just chuckled.  
“It’s okay, Julian. Did anyone ever tell you you have a big dick?” Julian seemed to blush at the dirty remark, which was odd, considering what they were in the middle of.  
“Lay down on the floor” said Emma. “I’m going to show you something amazing.” Julian obeyed, but not before remarking:  
“You know that Pornhub exists, right? You really can't teach me anything I don't already know.”  
“Says the virgin.” said Emma and straddled Julian's thighs, and she could see his length sticking up. In that position, his dick was one inch short of reaching her belly button.  
She first ground herself on his dick which was now pressed against his stomach. Julian moaned and grabbed her hips, guiding her into a tempo of going back and forth.  
Then she lifted herself up and lined her entrance up with his throbbing member and sank down slowly.  
Both of them moaned and Julian's grip on Emma’s hips tightened. When Julian was completely in Emma, she thought that she just might die from this. She felt so full, and the position allowed him to penetrate her far deeper than their first time. She didn't move for a bit, adjusting to the feel of him inside her. Then, she rolled her hips and she revelled at the feel of him hitting a magical spot inside her and she moaned. Julian was groaning with the movement. His hands were cupping her ass.  
“I love you.”  
Emma stopped moving. Looked him in the eyes, though it felt more to Julian as if she was staring into his soul.  
“I love you too.” Then she was moving up and down again, both of them groaning and sighing.  
When Emma lifted her hips again, Julian held them there with his hands that were still on her hips and started pounding up into her with extraordinary force.  
Emma screamed. It had the tiniest edge of pain to it but it was the pleasure that made her grab the edge of the table with one hand, knocking over the stack of books. Her breasts were jumping up and down with the movement which Julian enjoyed seeing. After a few moments, he slowed back down to a fast but not vigorous rhythm. His thumb found its way to her clit and she threw her head back. Another orgasm hit her and it hit her hard. Her vision was blurry and she saw flecks of white. She felt something gushing out of her and something else gushing into her and she was pretty sure she had lost consciousness for a second. Then she was back and saw the mess she had made: Julian's abdomen was covered in fluid and he was smiling like an idiot.  
“I made you squirt!” He exclaimed.  
Emma just put her head on his chest. I know, she thought, and it was the best sex I have ever had. She pet Julian's hair and said:  
“Good boy.”  
She got up and felt the drip of semen in her pussy.  
“I have to put my underwear back on with this mess inside me. Thanks, jerk.” she said but she was smiling, her face red with the blood rush from her orgasm.  
“You’re one to talk!” joked Julian, gesturing to the fluids on his abdomen.  
They put their clothes back on, and Emma scooped up some cum from in between her legs and sucked on her finger just to mess with Julian.  
They unlocked the door to find Mark about to knock on the library doors.  
Well, there went their plan to sneak into their rooms to shower.  
Mark may be oblivious to some things, but hickeys on necks, messy hair and an Emma that can barely walk were enough to piece together what had happened.  
“Oh my God!” said Mark. “You're sleeping with each other!”


End file.
